On My Own
by TMNTxMadness
Summary: A Mutant joins the ranks of the X-men with issues on trust. Can Nightcrawler teach her that not everyone is bad? Can she teach him that he is better then he believes he is? KurtOC Rated M for language and certain situations. Set in the 1990s Cartoonverse


_**Gosh**_ _**I am so sorry I keep making new fan fictions but I write according to what mood I'm in and today I'm in a Kurt Wagner mood! It's a KurtXOC.I don't own X-men or the lyrics at the beginning. On My Own by Barlowgirl.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_I can't believe that I'm here in this place again_  
_How did I manage to mess up one more time?_  
_This pattern seems to be the story of my life_  
_Should have learned this lesson by the thousandth time_

_"Other mutant's powers are gifts. Mine is a curse, I hate being a mutant." _The professor looked to his young charges and rested his chin on the tops of his fingers.  
"I've been working with her and I think she's ready to join us. Even so I want you to take great caution when you encounter her; her powers have the potential to be fatal." The team of Kurt, Rogue, Scott, and Jean nodded to Charles taking their eyes off the screen in front of them. She had long black hair with bangs that hung in her eyes. Her eyes were covered with a thick metallic blindfold and her hands were restrained within a straight jacket.

Jean's eyes flashed a look of pity as she looked from the professor to the girl.  
"How could they treat her like that? They have her restrained like an animal." Xavier's eyes saddened as he looked to Jean.  
"Her powers pose a threat to them so they take the precautions they deem necessary. This is also a reason why we need to find her before the asylum does." Jean nodded and Cyclops rose from his seat and looked to the team Xavier had deemed appropriate for this mission.  
"Let's go before she decides to move on."

Black bangs hung in front of amethyst eyes on a grieving face that looked up at a crucifix. The light of candles bounced off of the feet of Christ and off the girl's pale cheeks. Her face was clearly sad yet no tears fell and no words were spoken. Then a diamond sparkle glittered in the dark church as it slid slowly down her cheek. A low whimpering voice came from a dry throat.  
"Why? Why did you make me? I'm nothing but a waste of air." She hung her head in shame as she let tears fall into her palms.

She heard the church door cry as it opened. Her head snapped back to see who had entered the church. She saw a shadow and quickly ran behind a pillar and held her breathe.  
"Do you see her Scott?" The voice of a women rang in her ears. She peeked from behind the pillar and from her peripheral vision she saw four figures. As one of them looked to her direction she quickly stood back into place her back against the cold marble.

"Over there. I sensed her presence." She heard approaching footsteps and darted quickly to the door only to be obstructed by a lean women with brown hair with a white patch in it.  
"Easy Shug, we're here to help ya." The women wheeled around to run again but was met with a tall and fairly built man with a visor.  
"We work with Charles Xavier. He sent us to find you." Her eyes darted from one place to another in panic only to fall on the man at the mention of Charles. She calmed a bit and studied each of the figures; her eyes widened at the sight of the fuzzy blue figure.

"...Charles?" The man in front of her nodded and reached out to her.  
"He sent us to help you. If you want you can come with us, but we won't make you do anything you don't want to." She felt her limbs shaking and as a sense of safety and relief finished flowing through her she felt them falter. The breeze from the fall blew her hair from her face until she hit the floor with a thud. She felt her eyelids fall with a great weight. Her breathe left her and with it so did her consciousness.

She opened her eyes to the padded walls and she felt her breathes speed up and deepen. She couldn't move her arms and she struggled against the restraints. She knew it had been too good to be true, it was but a dream to give her false hope. She whimpered as tears fell from her eyes, and she screamed and squirmed trying to break free. The door flew open with a clang and two men came in one holding a metallic blind fold and the other a needle.  
"No...No! I'll be good I swear! I won't use my powers. I'm sorry!" They struggled with her and she felt the sting of the needle penetrating her skin.

Again the black greeted her as she felt the hot tears slide down her face. She felt herself whimpering and she heard voices in the background. She was asleep wasn't she?  
"I'm so glad Andrea is alright." She shook her head and gulped trying to sooth her dry throat. Her face felt sticky as she tried so hard to regain herself.  
"Charles...? Is that you? Where are you?"

The brown and white haired women put her gloved hand to the girl's forehead in comfort.  
"It's alright shug, we're almost there." Andrea nodded slowly and touched the women's hand her amethyst eyes opening to look at her.  
"Thank you so much...I'm sorry I don't know your name..." The women above her smiled and slid her hand away.  
"You can call me Rogue, sugar." Andrea nodded and smiled a bit; Her fear had ebbed away and now she felt for once in her life that she would be okay.

She watched as Rogue sat next to her with her hands in her lap.  
"So what can I call you honey?" Andrea blinked and chewed her lips for a second before answering Rogue.  
"Whisper. That's what they called me at the asylum." The other women gave Andrea an almost pitiful look. Andrea felt a bump and held onto whatever she could. Rogue smiled and laid a hand on Whisper's shoulder.

"We're here Sugar." Andrea got up a bit and followed the group out her eyes on the blue furred man with the tail. He intrigued her greatly. She squeaked as she heard a familiar voice probe her mind.  
"_His name is Kurt Wagner, we call him Nightcrawler. Welcome to the institute Andrea." _She breathed as held her chest trying to calm her furiously beating heart. The women with red hair in a pony-tail had turned to her as she reacted to Charles's voice.

"Are you okay Andrea?" The young women nodded slowly and looked up to the other women.  
"Yes, Charles startled me is all. I'm sorry Ms....um." The red head smiled and lead her toward the exit of the black bird.  
"Jean Grey." Andrea nodded to her and walked with her into a hanger that intimidated her a bit. As she followed the group she was led into a much more cozy setting.

Jean had led her into Charles's office and Andrea smiled at the all to comforting and familiar face. Charles wheeled himself from behind his desk and gestured for her to sit which she did.  
"Andrea I'm glad to see you are unharmed." She nodded and looked to her hands and arms spotting the needle scars that spotted her skin. "If you do not wish to go back to the asylum you don't have to. You can choose to stay here with us." Andrea looked up and sighed of relief for the first time in a long time.  
"Thank you so much Charles. I never want to go back there again."

Her amethyst eyes went cold as she thought of the asylum and the constant abuse.  
"You don't have to go back." She shook her head and looked back up to Charles again. "Jean will take you to one of the empty rooms and you may do as you wish from there." Andrea nodded her head and just followed Jean into a room that was not decorated. It was fairly big with beige walls and two doors on either corner of the room. She assumed that one was a closet or a bathroom.

She walked into the room and sat on the perfectly made bed while Jean stood at the door.  
"If you need anything just let me know." Andrea nodded absent-mindedly and just let her eyes explore the room. The bed was soft to the touch and felt cool under her calloused fingers. She felt a cold tear run down her cheek as she started to chuckle. Soon her chuckling turned into a laugh as more tears rolled down her pale cheeks. The joy she felt was overwhelming as it struck her that she was finally safe.

She looked at her dangerous hands and clenched them into fists. She let out a sigh and looked to the door and got up her hand gripped the cold metal knob as she let herself out into the hallway. She wandered down the hallways and tried to remember the way her and Jean had come. She faintly remembered a kitchen somewhere. She was taken aback as Rogue appeared in front of her suddenly.  
"Oh Sugar you look lost. You okay?" Andrea composed herself and spoke back to the women.

"I am a bit lost. I'm kind of hungry and can't find anything." Rogue chuckled a bit and gestured for Whisper to follow her. She lead her to the small kitchen that held a quiet animalistic looking man. She entered cautiously and he looked to the two women.  
"Who're you?" Rogue walked up to the man pat him on the back.  
"She's the new mutant The Professor picked up. Her name's Andrea. Whisper this here is Wolverine."

Andrea nodded and waved shyly.  
"Nice to meet you Wolverine." Andrea felt herself become a little nauseous as Rogue said the word mutant. She hated that word and she hated herself. Rogue then smiled to Whisper and her hand traveled to her hip.  
"Well you live here now so help yourself honey." She nodded and opened the refrigerator to see a couple shelves of beer and soda.

She searched until she found some materials for a sandwich and pulled them out. As she took her first bite she felt her taste buds tingling and she involuntarily let out a satisfied groan. She saw the eyes on her and she swallowed a blush painting her pale cheeks.  
"Sorry, haven't had real food in a real long time." Rogue chuckled half-heartedly and studied the girl in front of her.  
"Say shug, how long have you been in that _prison_ anyway?" Andrea stopped and looked at the speckles on the counter.

She cleared her throat and let out a breathe.  
"Since my powers manifested, when Charles found me I was already in that hell hole." Rogue nodded interested in what the girl was saying.  
"Why on earth would someone put you there in the first place? You're a mutant not crazy." Andrea clenched her jaw and squeezed her eyes shut.  
"My parents, they would rather proclaim that I was insane then say that I was a mutant. They didn't want a mutant for a kid. Since I was 13 I've been in that asylum."

Rogue clenched her fist as Andrea saw from the corner of her eye.  
"That's just despicable. You're their child, how could they live with themselves?" Andrea slammed her hands on the counter and her amethyst eyes held a fire to them as she looked at Rogue.  
"I'm a monster that's how! Who in their right mind would want a _monster_ like me as a child? I can kill people with a thought with a touch. I could murder somebody using their own body and memories against them! That's how they could live with themselves." Andrea felt the tension build in the room as she turned and left leaving courtesy behind her.

* * *

_**Alright well hopefully you like the start of my new Nightcrawler fic! A Gambit one is on it's way! Review! Tell me how I'm doing!**_


End file.
